


I Want to Know You Better

by ChrysanthemumVow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquariums, Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumVow/pseuds/ChrysanthemumVow
Summary: Izaya impersonating himself as a girl manages to arrange a date with a clueless Shizuo. It goes better than expected and they found each other in a rather heated situation in the end.





	I Want to Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes my first oneshot (^_^) The idea just popped out of my mind and couldn't keep it in myself. That turned out to be more fluffy than I'm usually certified to. But anyway I loved to write about this hopeful Izaya who is the same asshole as he usually be (＾▽＾)  
> Ok, no more babbling. Enjoy!

**Kanra logged in.**

_Kanra: ♪♪♪Good evening, Blueshi-kun! Your favourite Kanra-chan is here! ♥ ♪♪♪_

_Blueshi: hello there_

_Blueshi: how r u today?_

_Kanra: Nice as always~_

_Kanra: Sorry for not logging in so long. Did you keep up without me?_

_Blueshi: yeah_

_Blueshi: i mean did sth happened?_

_Kanra: It’s soooo nice of you to be concerned about me. Oh my, I’m so happy you missed me~_

_Kanra: I had a lot of work, but I’m done for today._

_Blueshi: r u working in an office, Kanra-san? u work a lot_

_Kanra: You too~ I still remember that a few weeks before you stood me up~_ (｡•́︿•̀｡)

_Blueshi: sorry for that, my working hours are hectic_

_Kanra: That’s bad. So what do you do when you are not working?_

_Blueshi: not much_

_Blueshi: watching movies_

_Blueshi: or reading_

_Kanra: Oh, you can read?!_

_Kanra: No, I mean, you like to read?_

_Kanra: In what kind of books you are interested in?_

_Blueshi: history_

_Blueshi: romantic lit_

_Kanra: I would have never guessed…_

_Blueshi: ?_

_Kanra: According to our convarsations. Are you a romantic people?_ ♥

_Blueshi: …_

_Kanra: Oh my, are you blushing now, Blueshi-kun~?_ ♥

_Blueshi: of course npt_

_Blueshi: you like to read?_

_Kanra: Yep_

_Kanra: I like psychology and sociology and poems too~ I’m occassionaly writing some._

_Blueshi: wow u r more romantic thn i am_

_Kanra: You think so? I love romantic men_ ♥ _Maybe I also love you~_ (^_^) _If only we could meet someday!_

_Bleshi: idk if it a good idea_

_Kanra: Why~?! You’re so mean to toss me aside without even meeting me!_ (╥﹏╥)

_Blueshi: no i didnt mean it like that_

_Blueshi: i just_

_Blueshi: i dont want to hurt you_

_Kanra: You are hurting my feelings now, you know~_

_Blueshi: i mean physically_

_Kanra: Are you an agressive person? Do you usually hurt people?_

_Blueshi: no i hate violance_

_Blueshi: but i hurt others sometimes_

_Blueshi: i cant control my rage well_

_Blueshi: and i have a short temper_

_Kanra: Oh, that I can manage_ (^_ <)

_Kanra: I am asking just to be sure. Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?_

_Blueshi: ehhh?_

_Blueshi: how_

_Blueshi: why do u ask?_

_Blueshi: u know him?_

_Kanra: Of course! Everyone knows him! He’s super famous!_

_Blueshi: oh i see_

_Kanra: You can tell me if you are him! I don’t mind! I like hard-to-manage boyfriends_ ♥

_Blueshi: why?_

_Kanra: Life is way more like an adventure with them, isn’t it?_ (^_ <)

_Blueshi: …_

_Kanra: If you are that Heiwajima Shizuo, I would be glad._

_Blueshi: sorry I have to go now_

**Blueshi logged out.**

******************************

**Blueshi logged in.**

 _Kanra: Blueshi-kun~! You left the chatroom so fast last time !_ (-_-)

_Blueshi: sorry_

_Kanra: It’s okay. Just please don’t run away in the middle of the conversation._

_Blueshi: no i didnt run away_

_Kanra: If you say so…_

_Kanra: Anyway guess what day is it?_ (≧◡≦)

_Blueshi: Wednesday_

_Kanra: Of course it is, but it is unrelevant. It’s our 3rd month’s anniversary!_

_Blueshi: ?_

_Kanra: We started to chat with each other exactly 3 months before! That’s ¼ of a year! Let’s celebrate! Yeay!_ \\(^ヮ^)/

_Blueshi: Kanra-san… well…_

_Blueshi: if im Heiwajima Shizuo for real_

_Blueshi: do u really wanna meet up?_

_Kanra: For real?! Oh dear! I wanna, I wanna_ ♥

_Blueshi: u wont b afraid of me?_

_Kanra: Shall I?_ (◕‿◕)

_Blueshi: no i mean_

_Blueshi: oh shit i dont wanna scare u or anything_

_Blueshi: i think u are a nice girl_

_Kanra: You are fluttering me~! Kyaaa!_ ♥♥♥ 

_Blueshi: r u free tomorrow?_

_Kanra: I am!_ (⌒ω⌒)

******************************

Izaya has been standing in front of the mirror for a whole hour for now. He checked all of his girlish clothes he has but still totally indefinite which one to choose. He will be dating Shizu-chan today! He has never felt this happy ever before! Even though the blonde is still clueless what he bargained for.

 _Tee hee!_ Izaya giggled to himself. How the brute will be surprised when his protozoan brain will process all the information! A genuine smile crept onto his face. That would be priceless, but he wished the brute never realise it instead. He want a proper date. He want a gentle and timid Shizu-chan for now. He want to be cherished even for a small amount of time.

He scooped up a frilly onepiece to hold it in front of himselft, but looking at his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head and sighed. No, not this one. What style is Shizu-chan into? Well, he definitely like cute girls. _Girls…_  


He was frowning.  


He walked back into his room where different types of clothes were scattered around the bed. He took a chiffon bluese into his hand. A peach one. An airy one with long sleeves. A perfect cover for a man’s body. He checked around for a bottom.  


Wow, a pink pleated skirt. When did he buy it? Anyway he tried the set on applying the long black wig onto his scalp and was checking himself in the mirror. Perfect!  
He smiled again. He hoped Shizu-chan will like it!  


He prepaired an ivory pair of leather shoes and a small leather bag identical in colour. He was contemplating to appy nail polish too, but decided not to as maybe Shizu-chan likes naturalness better. So he also decided to only use a mascara and peach lipstick. He folded his palms onto both side of his face to have a last long look onto his reflection. He felt contented.  


Before leaving he glanced onto his furry parka with a longing look, but decided that it would be too telltale, so he donned a light pink cardigan instead. He checked the contents of his bag. A mobile phone, a private one on which no clients will be calling him. A purse with sufficient money in it. No credit cards with a name on it. And of course an ever present flickblade. Just for safety measures.

******************************

They arranged to meet at the Ikebukuro Ekimae Park in front of the shinto shrine. The white long chimney of the Toshima Incineration Plant towering over it in the background. Izaya arrived there first. He hated to be late. It’s not like he had to check the runaway routes beforehand. He knew Ikebukuro better than his own palm. He strolled up to the stone torii gates and was waiting there eyes plastered onto the path leading to the shrine. Still no Shizu-chan on the horizon.  


A warm and fluffy creature cozied up to his leg. He looked down onto the black and white piebald cat. A smile found it’s way up his lips. He crouched down to pat the animal which was purring loudly as the sign of it’s satisfaction.  


When the blonde arrived to the scene his eyes spotted the crouching girl’s profile. Although Kanra-san hasn’t sent him a photo about herself, there were no other girls waiting there and Kanra-san also mentioned before during one of their conversations that she has long black hair with bangs and she likes cats. It must be her.  
He approached eyes never leaving the cute girl in fine clothes stroking the cat.  


”Kanra-san?” he asked when he was only a few steps away.  


The girl glanced up at him with bright eyes and a wide smile on her face. She stood up shoving her arms behind her back in a girlish manner and she rose one of her silky legs so the nose of her ivory shoes kissed the ground.  


”Heiwajima Shizuo-kun, if I am not mistaken.” she chirped.  


Shizuo beholded her presence from toe to top. He has never seen such a cute girl before. He started to like Kanra-san recently though they only sent messages to each other through the chat.  
Shizuo was only standing there a little timidly and sent a nod to her.  


”Nice to meet you I guess.” she said.  


”Umm. Thanks for coming.”  


”Of course I did! It’s our first date!”  


Shizuo’s face flustered red.  


She seemed to be extremely happy to meet him and he felt his heart thumping heavily in his ribcage. Until he noticed something.  
He didn’t take note of it at first as he was so entranced by her charms, but now that he had a good look at her face, it seemed unsettlingly familiar.  
He stepped closer right into her private space to check his suspicions, towering over her.  


She stepped back covering her lips lightly with her left hand. A delicate hand with long bony fingers. He frowned before he started to feel his adrenaline pumping up in his body. He couldn’t smell the flea out because of the heavy cloud of parfume he was wearing. A parfume totally different from what he usually wears.  


” It’s rude to stare into a girl’s face like that, Shizu-chan.” he said with the same chirping voice as before.  


”Shizu-chan?!” the blonde thundered with rage, a vein popping out on his temple.  


”Ooops… Shizuo-kun?” Izaya corrected.  


The blonde grabbed his blouse with one of his hands and was shaking him roughly while snarling at him.  


”You fuckin’ flea, I’ll fuckin’ kill you this time!”  


The smile shifted into a smirk on the crossdressing man’s face. He let his left hand down in search for the buckle of his bag.  


”But before I do so you’ll be explaining yourself!” Shizuo barked with a scowl on his face. The tight grip of his hand was meant to be threatening on Izaya’s peach chiffon blouse.  


The deep dark brown eyes of the information broker was beholding Shizuo’s hazel ones with all the calmness of a dark lake. His lips shifted again. This time the smirk dissolved into a pout as he said.  


”You can’t behave like that with an innocent girl, Shizu-chan. What are you, a caveman?”  


The blonde looked back in disbelief.  


”You’re not a girl at all, you piece of shit. And you’re far from innocent.” he reproached scornfully.  


”Tsk, tsk. Shizuo-kun is a bad boy. I’m of course a girl.”  


The slender fingers of the raven touched the blonde’s scowling face cupping it just a moment before Izaya leaned in for a kiss. The blonde felt soft lips pressing onto his own, a fleating touch of a butterfly. Izaya pulled back swiftly afraid of being strangled or hit by the angry man. Instead Shizuo was too flabbergasted to do anything else then letting his bluose free. The smirk found it’s way back on the face of the raven scrutinizing him with searching eyes. Shizuo’s face destorted with white hot rage.  
Izaya winked at him before dashing.  


He heard a cracking voice before a vending maching flew over his head nearly missing him. And than a raging devil was pursuing him with a roar.  


”Iiii-zaaa-yaaaa!”  


He didn’t look back. He didn’t need to. He felt him in his toe. He fiddled with the strap of his bag to took a hold of it and was trying to unbuckle it so he could grasp his flickblade. Just to be sure.  
He didn’t used to wear shoes with heals. It was extremely hard to maintain the speed. Not to mention to turn or leap in those. He reached an area with people dotting the place when on a turn he stumbled and was flat out on the ground.  


”Oh, shit.”  


The blonde cought up to him but pulled up into a halt as he couldn’t believe his eyes. It took a few moments to collect himself and stepped to Izaya pulling him up roughly from the ground by clenching his collar.  


”Are you fucking with me?! Ehhh?! Izaya-kun?!” he sing-songed the name.  


The informator glanced up at him with eyes wide open in faked anger and disbelief. His words came out of his lips in a girlish pitch.  


”Don’t you dare grabbing me, you brute! You’re the one who was cheating on me! It’s one thing that you love me no more and want brake up, but it does not mean you can hit me!”  


Shizuo’s eyes went wide with shock. Cheating on him? Want to break up?  


”Shizu-chan, everyone is watching us.” Izaya whispered to him sweetly.  


Shizuo just acknowledged the whispers around them. The whispers judging him, scorning him.  


”I know we can speak about it in a civilized way drinking a coffee or something.” he added audible to others.  


The blonde growled before letting him go. It was clear that in the eyes of the spectators he was the bad guy manhandling a poor little girl. The flea will pay for it!  


”Fine.” he said at last. He had to count up to ten to calm himself down.  
Izaya dusted his blouse and skirt off before meeting with his eyes again. A smirk adorning his face. He was hard pressed to punch him.

******************************

They strolled up the Sunshine Dori in complete silence. Izaya halted in front of a cafeteria offering a wide variety of parfaits. He tossed the long trasses of his wig over his shoulder before glancing up to the bodyguard in bartender clothes.  


”We are here.” he informed him. ”You like sweet things aren’t you, Shizuo-kun?”  


Again he was speaking in a high pitched chirping voice. It unnerved the other man. The blonde pushed him aside and barged into the coffee shop. The crossdresser followed him with a wide smirk on his face.  


They sat down in the back of the coffee shop a bit separated from the other guests. Izaya raised his glance up to the blonde from behind black lashes.  


”I know it’s a date Shizuo-kun and you are the man here, but let me pay for the order. You can choose anything you like. As a placation for lieing to you. But just deal with it for now.”  


”How generous of you…”  


Although Shizuo was angry as hell, he went with the flow. As much as desserts are concerned and the flea is reserving from being a pain in the back, he can live with it. He ordered the most expensive parafait as a comeback and Izaya asked for a coffee.  


”So flea, just for your information, I’m angry for this whole set up. I don’t know what are you up to, but I don’t wanna be a part of it.” he said thrusting his spoon in the direction of his conversation partner.  


”I don’t really understand what you are speaking about. You were the one to offer a meeting in the first place, Blueshi-kun~” Izaya pouted.  


Shizuo snapped his spoon in two in anger before breathing out to calm himself. He asked for another spoon. The flea is a fucking good actor. Why is he impersonating himself as a woman? Is this another fucking game of his?  


”You better answer me, flea. Why did you chat with me pretending to be someone else for a long 3 months?”  


”It’s rude to call a pretty girl like myself a flea. Where did you put your manners?”  


”Answer.” rage was lacing the blonde’s words.  


Izaya raised his hands defensively.  


”I was looking for a chat partner. You were so sweet from the very beginning I couldn’t keep myself away from you.”  


”How did you know I was on a… there?”  


”On a rendezvous page? I was looking for a nice guy. Just happened to find you.”  


It was a lie and the blonde knew it.  
Shizuo was beside himself. And he hated the flea for it. Just when at long last he thought he fell in love with someone, it turned out to be the flea. That’s his luck. A terrible one.  


”I’m sure you noticed it is me somewhere along the line if not from the very beginning. What motives did you have for chating with me.”  


Izaya was just sitting on the other side of the small table looking at him with those calculating eyes and a smirk on his shitty face. Which was fucking adorable with the long tresses framing his face and a slightly glossy lipstick on his lips. Shizuo was nearly choking on his dessert thinking about it.  


”Explain yourself, you goddamn flea!”  


”About what?”  


”Izaya…”  


”It’s Kanra-chan.”  


Shizuo felt he was starting to lose his sanity. Or at least the flea lost his own sanity at some point. Maybe he is not playing any games, but finally lost it. Having a split personality or something like that. He sighed.  


”Kanra-san.” he resigned himself. ”There’s that man, Orihara Izaya… maybe you have heard about him.”  


”It breaks my heart to speak about someone else on our very first date, Shizuo-kun.”  


”Imagine, if you were that flea, I mean Izaya, and you would impersonate yourself as a girl, why would you do that?”  


”I don’t know. I can’t decipher other individual’s motivations.” he shrugged his shoulders under the cover of the cardigan.  


”Just try to imagine.” the blonde pressed.  


”Okay~ If I were Izaya-san, I would just want to have a normal chat with you.”  


Shizuo frowned.  


”Why you’re referring to him with a -san and to me with a -kun…”  


Of course the flea ignored him.  


”Also… maybe he would have the same motivation as I. That I want to know you better.”  


”Huh?”  


The ex-bartender was blinking trying to process the answer which seemed to be so hounest he had a hard time to solve wether it was the answer of Izaya or Kanra.  


”You know, I had a nice time chatting with you all the time~” Izaya said with a distant look on his face. His smirk softened into a genuine smile. It was so alien on his lips Shizuo had to gulp.  


”One of my favourite moments was the one when I asked you about your preference in music and you wrote that you like enka.” he laughed just by calling up the memory.  


”Do you have a problem with my taste in music?” the blonde asked offended.  


”Oh my, not at all! I was just surprized! All the more when you sent me a link.”  


”Don’t everyone like the same genre, dammit.”  


”Oh, come on! You don’t have to be so angry, Shizuo-kun. I like you the way you are~” Izaya said sending a kiss in the air.  


Shizuo growled, but they continoued their conversation for more than an hour. It felt like they are changing chat messages without knowing who the other is. It felt odd, but comfortable.  


When he felt it was too much of the pretend-to-be-a-girl flea, he stood up as a sign of his hopes for ending the conversation. Izaya paid for the bill and followed him outside of the shop.  


”That’s it for today, flea.” he said, but upon seeing the pout on Izaya’s lips, he corrected. ”Kanra-san.”  


The smirk was back on Izaya’s lips at once.  


”It was a pleasure to be with you~” he said in a cheerful voice.  


”Well, could have been worse…”  


”You know what, Shizuo-kun?”  


”Hmmm?”  


”I want to meet with you again! As a second date.”  


The blonde just tried to light his cigarette pressed between his lips when he heard it. He was nearly gulping his cigarette.  


”What?!”  


”Don’t you want to know me better?”  


It was a playful question hinting something hidden behind the words. He had to think about it for a few moments.  


”You wanna keep it up?”  


”Of course I am!”  


He nodded at long last.  


Izaya raised himself on his toes to plant a light kiss onto the side of his face. He had to blink the feeling of warm and soft lifts away from his consiousness. He lighted his cigarette as a redirective activity.  


”Go home.” he said.  


Izaya turned around and gallopped merrily to the direction of the station.

******************************

The flea was out of Ikebukuro for two consecutive days. Shizuo was more than pleased. But on the other hand his heart always thumped a great deal with anticipation every time he cough glimpse of a coat with fur on it. He couldn’t comprihend himself. He hated the flea who ruined his life for years. He was always wanting him out of sight and now, after only two days he is missing him so much. He growled in frustration.  
His phone pinged after he arrived home and he felt overly relieved when he noticed it was Kanra, who sent him a message. She, no, he wanted to meet him the next day. After a short chain of messages he didn’t even utter a curse after arranging the time and place.

Shizuo wasn’t surprised the least when Izaya showed up in girl clothes again. It must have been a fetish he didn’t know about yet.  


They were standing at the top of the escalator leading down into a passageway to Sunshine City. Izaya was wearing a similar outfit today only the colours were different. Now it was more on the creamy brown side. No fur coat again. Which was unseen for him. Shizuo had a hunch that Izaya still has one or two flickblades in his possession in the small bag dangling at his side, but as he didn’t use it last time, it had a high probability not using it on today’s occassion too.  


”I’ve found out there’s a coffee shop at the bottom of the escalator offering special milk shakes for a limited time.” the informant said in a cheerful voice.  


He again had a coffee, a black one without sugar. Shizuo couldn’t imagine how can he drink it like that, but he didn’t care much. As long as the flea is contented with it, that’s good the way it is.  
They had a surprisingly normal conversation again by Izaya giggling from time to time and teasing him of small nothingnesses. He didn’t know why but he wasn’t angry at him for that. Maybe the playful tone of the other devoiding any malice was the cause of it.  


After their treat they were strolling around aimlessly in the department store window shopping. Shizuo was not frequent in big shopping malls as there were too many breakable things there, and also he was not the least interested in anything the shops could offer. He didn’t even had to buy clothes to himself as all the clothes he was wearing, and those were all his bartender clothes, were gifts from his brother. Of course he had a few others, but he bought them in Uniclo. The cheaper the better.  


For him it seemed like Izaya also has the same clothes as always. He must be having a whole wardrobe full of identical clothes. Not that Shizuo was one to speak. But from where did the flea bought these nice girlish clothes? Does he frequent here or other big stores?  


Deep in thought he nearly bumped into Izaya who unexpectedly came to a halt in front of one of the storefronts. The blonde slided his glance to the window to see what cought the flea’s attention. It was a slim black parka with fur on the hood, the cuffs and at the bottom. It had a ghostly resemblance to the one he already owns. Although only a side-glance was enough to see the raven had his eyes on the coat in awe as it was something exceptionally beautiful he has never seen before.  


Shizuo sighed.  


”Do you like it? Why don’t you try it on?”  


”Okay~”  


The raven danced into the store happily.  


Of course he bought it. After turning around checking himself in the mirror and smiling widely up to Shizuo, the blonde hadn’t got any doubt about it.  
Now with a big paperbag in hand they resumed their stroll around the building. Only this time it was Shizuo stopping in front of a poster, well a whole row of posters advertising the aquarium with a wide variety of aquatic animals on display.  


”You want to check it?”  


This time it was Izaya to ask. Shizuo answered with a nod.  


The rooftop aquarium had a whole showcase of tank filled with jellyfish, ray and different types of colourful seawater fish. In the dark corridors the only light was emitted from the tanks which created just the perfect athmosphere for a romantic date. Shizuo’s face flustered deep red when he realised it. Thanks to the dim light the flea didn’t notice. He would be pestering him because of it on no end for sure. The blonde cought his eyes scrutinizing the flea’s face. The fucking bastard looked so beautiful in the gentle touch of the thin light. His lips curled into a smile non-stop which would unnerve him if it was his usual shithead smirk. Only the curve was more gentle, more soft this time. Just like he was truly enjoying himself. Shizuo’s eyes settled on those soft lifts. Those exactly same lips which were pressed onto his own only a few days before. His blush deepened.  


Oh shit… He turned around to face the aquarium opposite the one the flea was looking at to hide his embarrasement. He was thinking hardly of the delicious parfait he had the other day to direct his thoughts into another channel.  
He snapped out of his stupor when he felt the flea tugging at his cuffs. He had a leaftlet in his hands and were gesticulating to him while had his eyes on the piece of paper.  


”It says they have puffer fish on display in the other room! Let’s go and check it out!”  


The blonde let himself directed by the smaller and rather enthusiastic man into another corridor.  


”Look Shizu-chan! This one has brown eyes and yellow paddles! And just the same dumb face as your’s!”  


Izaya grinned at him overjoyed while pointing onto a fish in the tank.  
Shizuo felt the adrenaline back into his veins pushing itself up with the speed of a lightening. His features destorted into a scowl.  


”You piece of shit!” he growled.  


”Did you know, that they are having a high concentrate of toxic material, the tetrodotoxin within their body? It is more than one thousand times deadlier than cyanide to humans.”  


”Huh?”  


The blonde felt a bit off due to the remark and the anger dissipated as fast from his nerves as fast it came.  


”It is not the meat of the fish which kills you, but the insides. If you eat the poisonous parts, it will paralyze you. Although you have so much in common, in your case it is the meat, or should I say muscles as the potential source of death.”  


Izaya was explaining it nonchalantly.  


”But you know, even though they are deadly, I like them, ’cause they are kind of cute.” he added.  


Shizuo was more or less convinced that the raven was ranting about the fish and not about him, but oddly enough he felt contented about it. As it had been the kindest compliment he has ever heard.  
Izaya replastered his gaze onto the tank. The blonde stepped next to him sliding his fingers past the raven’s palm before entwining their fingers.

******************************

In the aquarium shop they were checking the merchandise. Shizuo decided to buy a postcard of the open air circular tank with the seal inside. It made his jaw drop when he laid his eyes on it. Standing under the tank and watching as the seal is swimming in circles with the modern buildings in the backdrop was a sight he would have never guessed to be a witness of. He didn’t even know that there is an aquarium on the top floor.  


Izaya had his eyes on a mobile phone strap with a little orca plushie applied to it. His eyes was telling tales to him.  


”Look, Shizu-chan! An orca strap! That’s so unbelievably cute! I love orca!”  


”Do you love orca more than humans?”  


It was a casual question. Izaya hesitated only for a moment.  


”Well, humans are more entertaining I should admit. But on the other hand orca have the second biggest brain among the ocean mammals. They are having spindle cells which are yielding them the capability of intelligence similar to humans. Their brain stem transmission time is faster than that of a human’s. Sometimes I do wonder wether cetacean intelligence is superior to human intelligence.”  


Shizuo had a frown on his face and a lost look making it evident he already lost the thread of the conversation.  


”I have no idea what you are talking about, flea. Anyway I’m going to pay.”  


Izaya nodded not even looking up at him. He had his stare fixated on the mobile strap. He didn’t buy it in the end. He had never bought anything like that to himself. So they left the shop and Shizuo seemed to be fidgeting. Maybe because he was thinking about how to end their meeting. Although Izaya didn’t let him off the hook. He was pestering him to see him home. The blonde unwillingly conceded.

******************************

The way to Izaya’s apartment was a more or less quiet one. Shizuo was watching the flea smiling to himself wandering. When they arrived to his door Izaya turned to open it.  


”Izaya…”  


He gulped hearing his real name and not the Kanra-san. Even though the blonde was calling out for him in a quiet voice, it can be a bad sign. He wanted to keep the play up till the end.  


”Yes?”  


He turned to face the blonde. Shizuo held out one of his hands with a small paper bag in it.  


”Take it. It’s for you.” he said not looking at the smaller man.  


Izaya took it and peeked inside. There was an orca strap in it.  


”The strap! Shizu-chan, you bought it for me!” he exclaimed excitedly. ”That’s the first time you bought something for me!”  


Shizuo glanced at him to check his reaction exactly the same time Izaya was putting his arms around his neck. His lips caressing his ear when he said a ”Thank you!”  
He blushed deeply again. The sensation of the flea’s breath on his ear was sending an electric feeling jolting through his entire body.  


”You want to come in?” the raven asked.  


He had a hard time to answer.  


”Maybe I want to.” he said in a husky voice.  


Izaya pulled back and with a wide and self-satisfied smile on his face he opened the door and entered the apartment. He tossed the shoulder bag and paper bag into the corner and they pulled their shoes off hastily.  


Shizuo pushed him onto the wall of the hall kissing him roughly. The raven moaned in satisfaction. Everything went according to his plans. How he wanted to entice the ex-bartender! How he craved his affection!  


Sturdy hands found their way up his thighs slipping under the hem of his skirt. The strong fingers was caressing his aching body like silk sliding down sensitive skin. They halted when came in contact with a slightly rugged material upon groping his ass.  


”Oh my God! Is that lace?!” Shizuo asked throatyly.  


He was genuinely surprised. It was evident in the look of his eyes.  


The raven was smirking at him.  


”You’re insane.”  


It was a compliment.  


”I know. Insane people are happier as they are not bound by restraints.”  


”For sure you lack of restraint. And the worst is you are making me abandon my own restraints.”  


The blonde’s lips were back on his lips. Hands grasping butt cheeks. A buldge started to form protruding from under the skirt. Izaya snaked his arms around the blonde’s neck kissing him back just as roughly. He pushed himselft forward, their body flush against each other. He could also feel Shizuo’s hardness pressing against his slacks.  


”Shizu-chan, I have a bedroom, you know?”  


”Show me the way.”  


Their movements were hurried as their life depended on it. Izaya grasped his shirt and pulled him over himself. He was sprawling on the king size bed, legs slightly apart. Shizuo kissed him again and he was biting him back playfully. It made the blonde more frantic with desire.  


”Is it because of the clothes, Shizu-chan?”  


”Hmmm?”  


”Are you such in a sex-drive because I am wearing girl clothes?”  


”I must admit, it’s driving me crazy in some ways.” the blonde grinned.  


Izaya sat up starting to unbutton his vest and shirt spreading butterfly kisses all around the muscular chest in the process. Shizuo pulled his arms off the shirt tossing it onto the ground. Meanwhile Izaya got rid off his own cardigan an blouse. They again snaked their arms around each other and united in a heated kiss. Izaya pulled back for air and than his tongue went on an exploration starting from the blonde’s earlobe to the muscles on his neck to his collar bone. Than it went lower circulating and nibbling his nipples.  


Shizuo let out a lusty groan. Lips curled into a satisfied smirk on his skin.  
He felt his slacks way to tight on his flushed member. He pulled back fiddling with the zip with slightly trembling fingers. He pushed his slacks down and got rid of his trunks in a fluid motion. His lengthy member sprung out from the confines of his clothes.  


Izaya’s eyes widened a bit thinking how it could fit in, but he wanted it anyway. He propped himself on all fours, his tongue sliding up Shizuo’s length. A throathy moan was his reward. Shizuo’s long fingers was finding their way into the long wig pulling it off only to run them through Izaya’s own silky strands.  
The raven put him into his mouth sucking up and down tongue circling around his shaft. His slender fingers playing with the balls.  


”Oh God, Izaya, wait…”  


He pulled back licking the precum from his lips.  
Shizuo pushed him onto the bed back against the sheets. He kissed the raven gently before embarinkg on his own exploration on the raven’s silky skin, through the neck onto the hardened nipples. He nibbled it and licked it in succession. The slim body of the flea was squirming under his touch, his lips parted in a moan.  
The blonde reached under the clothes and pulled the lace panties off, which was already too small and tight against Izaya’s flushed member. He groped the throbbing penis gently, palming it. Izaya whimpered in return, his breathing speeding up and leaving his lips ragged.  


”Shizu… chan…I want you…” he breathed kissing the blond wantonly.  


If all of the situation wouldn’t be enough to lose his sanity, Izaya’s harsh panting and his lustful eyes pushed Shizuo over the edge.  
He pulled the skirt off the raven and positioned himself in between his silky legs, expressions tense of concentration. He has never been with a man before, but felt the urge to thrust his dick into the other as deep as he can. And he hasn’t got any doubt about the only place where he can thrust it into.  


”Wait… Shizu-chan! The lube!” Izaya stopped him abruptly, sitting up.  


Shizuo looked back confused.  


”You are too big, I don’t want it to hurt.”  


A disheartened look found it’s way into the glint of the blonde’s eyes. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. Not even the flea when they were both heated with bodily desires. Not even with his lengthy member.  


Izaya noticed the shift in his demeanor and tried his best to encourage the other. No way they will be giving up at this point.  


”It’s okay. There won’t be any problem with using the lube, Shizu-chan. Just don’t be rough.”  


He turned on his side to rummage around his night-stand in search for the bottle. When he found it he opened the lid and pressed a handful of the lube onto the blonde’s fingers.  


”Expand me first.”  


Shizuo put one of his fingers onto the asschasm circling around before thrusting it in. A moan left Izaya’s lips in the wake of the act. It was enough of an encouragement and he started to slick the finger in and out of the rim. Within a few seconds he added one more finger to the repertoar and was excessively satisfied when the breath stuck in Izaya’s throat the time he bended his fingers hitting a sensitive spot. Soon he added one more finger expanding the rim by scissoring them.  
The raven was a sweaty mass under him panting so harshly it seemed he was short on air.  


He pressed some more lube onto his fingers before sliding them up and down on his own shaft wetting it. He knelt between the raven’s thighs positioning himself again. This time Izaya didn’t stop him. The head of his cock made contact with the anus before thrusting himselft forward sliding into the hot cave of the other man.  
The raven whimpered with a wince. The blonde was more bigger than he imagined him in his lustful daydreams. Shizuo was waiting still for a while letting him used to his lenght.  


”Okay.” Izaya breathed. ”You can go on.”  


And he went on. Pulling himself out just to thrust into him again and again. The raven was tight around his throbbing member, squeezing him, engulfing him into his hot wetness. It made his cock throbbing all the more aching for release. He also was panting hard into the ear of the raven as he embraced him to his chest.  
He shifted his body changing the angle and thrusting forward again hitting the same sensitive spot inside the raven as before.  


”Ahhh…”  


He hitted the spot again.  


”Ahhh… Shizu… harder!”  


He didn’t need any more encouragement. He drived himself deep, while his fingers held the the squirming man under himself in place. It made bruises on the soft skin.  


”Shizuo… I’m near…”  


”Not yet…”  


Shizuo sped up thrusting hard and fast. He also felt his stomach drop in the tingling sensation preceding salvation.  


”Shizuo!”  


Izaya cried before splurting his semen all over their chests. His rim thightening around the throbbing cock in his ass pulling it into paradise. Shizuo felt orgasm surging through his lenght squirting into the inner recesses of his partners walls inside.

******************************

When Shizuo opened his eyes it was already morning. He could tell by the rays of the Sun filtering through the blinds. He heard water running in the adjacent bathroom. A few minutes later Izaya emerged from there.  


”I thought you won’t ever wake up. It’s already 9 o’clock.”  


Shizuo sprung up from under the blanket.  


”Shit! Why didn’t you wake me up?! I’ll be late from work!”  


He was in a panic pulling his crumpled uniform up. Izaya was watching him smirking.  


”Have a nice day!” the raven said when Shizuo made his way out of the room.  


”It would be a nice one if you won’t be fucking my life up.”  


He commented out of rutine.  


”I don’t necessarily have to fuck your life up if you just fuck me again.” Izaya said teasingly.  


Shizuo was smirking. Than he kissed Izaya gently before pulling his shoes and leave for work. 

******************************

The next day Shizuo was loitering around Ikebukuro Station with a cigarette between his lips. The flea hasn’t contacted him yet. He didn’t know why. His nerves were on edge the whole day. Than he heard the laugh he couldn’t mistook with any others. A moment later he spotted the flea walking on the street a few meters away from him. He had one of his phones pressed onto his ear speaking with someone. He felt tension building up inside.  


Iiii-za-ya-kun~!” he sanged the flea’s name.  


”Sorry I have to cut the line.” Izaya said to whoever he was speaking to and by terminating the call, moving his phone to the direction of his pocket.  


”Shizu-chan, fancy to see you again.” he smirked.  


Shizuo curled his fingers around a street sign but halted when he spotted the orca strap dangling from the phone.  


”I bought an exactly same orca strap to a nice girl I was on a date yesterday.”  


He commented calmly.  


Izaya glanced onto the strap, a gentle smile replacing the smirk. Than he locked his eyes with Shizou’s hazel ones hiding behind his shades.  


”What a coincidence! I just received it as a gift yesterday from someone I _am_ dating.”  


Shizuo uncurled his fingers and let the signpost alone. His lips pulled into a satisfied and gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to refresh my other story, A Traitourous Heart first, but turned out otherwise. Anyway I'll be publishing it around Christmas. That's a Post-Ketsu and a bit angsty one, but check it out too (^_^)  
> Please comment this oneshot if you feel like it! I would be honoured to read about your opinion (^_^)


End file.
